A sensitive, selective direct assay for human high molecular weight kininogen (HMWK) is being developed. Initial problems caused by the adsorption of HMWK to surfaces have been minimized and a radioimmunoassay capable of detecting approximately 200 pg of antigen has been established. The assay has been applied to the plasmas of 20 "normal" volunteers as well as to various deficient plasmas.